When Crows Surround
by Elwyndra
Summary: Victor should have known who he loved when he vowed to marry one of them. Both woman pull at his arms as they try their very best to claim him theirs. But now they have a problem. And it's now Victor's choice that will change their lives entirely.FINISHED
1. The Poisonous Beginning

**When Crows Surround**

**A/N: **Hello! Many of you might or might not know me! But I am now a **huge** Corpse Bride fan, after watching the movie the day before! I especially felt sorry for the Corpse Bride, Emily, and I like her character and everyone alot. And Victor, he was very cute in his own way as well, and very very funny. So this is my Alternate Universe ending of what might have happened if Emily was too late and Victoria also was too late to save Victor from drinking the cup with the poison. So here you go. Hope you enjoy and if you want more chapters, please review:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie Corpse Bride or any of the characters that come out!

**The Poisonous Beginning**

Victor glanced at his to-be wife, Emily and then at the cup. He was nervous, he couldn't deny that. Like before when he was rehearsing the lines at his rehearsal with his 'ex' wife, Victoria, who seemed to have married a Lord somebody. Whoever it is, Victor felt bitter. Still, he didn't hate Victoria. He had met her after all and he knew Victoria was good at heart. He hoped she would have a good life, as he would have with Emily. He was rather terrified of dying though. But he would do it for Emily. They would 'live' happily ever after with Scraps, his bony dog.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Victor gave out a sigh of relief as a silent sort of 'awww' was heard through the dead crowd or corpses and bone. Emily looked up at her to-be husband and sighed as well. This was just all romantic. All her dead life, she wished for something like this to come true. That her true love would one day recite these vows to her and say it with such affection and love. She hoped she would have a good dead life with Victor.

"For I will be your wine..." Emily spoke with a smile towards Victor, who also smiled back.

Victor lifted the golden cup of poison to his lips. He was about to drink it down when he heard the sound of the Chapel door open widely. His eyes went elsewhere to the direction of the door and his mouth opened in suprise, eyes widening in shock.

There stood Victoria in her shining, white Wedding dress. But although the dress looked lively then ever, her expression was full of sorrow, terror, fright and most of all, an expression that seemed to show how desperate she was to make it.

There was a gasp around the church as the bones and corpses looked up at Victoria. Victoria looked in tears as she saw Victor in front of Emily. _Am I too late? Am I going to have to live with that monstrous man I shall have to call my husband?_ thought desperately.

"Victoria, what-?" Victor started to say but Emily cut in. Her eyes were round with growing anger as her expression seemed to growl. _Why was _she_ here?_

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be with your _Lord?_"Emily was about to say but stopped and only glared harshly at Victoria. Somehow, _somehow_ deep down, she felt sympathy for this girl. She looked in a worse state and she looked like she would do anything to get some loving. And what Emily noticed most was how heart broken she looked.

But something happened that no one thought would happen. Something very unexpected at that very moment.

Many might say it was cruel that this was supposed to happen. Others might say it may have been a good thing. But the crowd could only gasp at what happened next,

_Victoria? _was what Victor last though before he realized his fingers slipped on the golden cup he was about to drink from and the poison washed down into him...

**A/N: **Hehe sorry, a bit of a cliffie there I suppose:) Hope everyone liked it! Please review!


	2. Not Quite Dead, Is He?

**When Crows Surround**

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -**screams frantically- WARM FUZZIES! Thank you so much for your VERY lovely reviews, **gracefuldead56, Janette Morgan, Fishwoman the Randomgiver and Adlea Evanstar and Adlea Evanstar!** Now I must shut up, or you will never be able to read the next chapter! And you'll find Victor is… not quite dead, lol. :) Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie Corpse Bride or any of the characters that come out!

**Not Quite Dead, Is He?**

It was as if someone had switched the slow motion button as the cup slipped, and half of the poison slipped into Victor's sytem as well. Victor, eyes wide with shock, only tasted wine on his lips as the other half of poison splashed down on his clothes and shoes and onto the floor, making him slip and fall on the floor.

Emily was also moving in slow motion, her eyes wide with terror and a hint of satisfaction as her dead hands tried to grasp at Victor's shirt so it would prevent for him to fall. Unfortunately, she touched air as from the other side a slow gasp escaped from the crowd, along with Victoria's. The bones and corpses' jaws dropped in shock as Victoria screamed in horrifingly, running in slow motion towards Victor's fallen body.

But this happened only in one second.

"**VICTOR!**" Victoria screamed as she ran towards Emily and Victor. Emily gave out a gasp of shock of her own as she saw the suprised and horrified expression that Victor now wore. All the crowd watching them looked at Emily, Victor and Victoria with round eyes, leaning forward as they wondered if Victor was dead or not.

Victor, who looked a bit bewildered at what just happened as he suddenly felt a stab of pain strike his gut. He gave out a weak moan as he tried to get up. He could see Emily and Victoria's faces looking down at him and he heard their shouts. But slowly it was getting fainter, fainter. He felt numb and he couldn't move. It was as if his body became suddenly weak. He closed his eyes before he could think why.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Victor! No! **Victor!**" Victoria shouted as she bent towards Victor's face, which was turning paler and paler. Emily, satisfied and guilty at the same time, only looked at Victoria with pity as Victoria started to sob rather miserably. Victoria's hand reached out towards Victor's cheek and touched it, as if making sure Victor was still alive. And he was. Victoria knew because she could still hear Victor breathing, rather fast.

And this annoyed Emily very much. She wanted Victor's heartbeat to stop. And she knew if it didn't, then she had lost. Victor would be taken by 'Little Miss Living'. And she just hated the idea of it.

"Elder Gutknecht! What is happening to Victor?" Emily said with a huff as Elder Gutknecht looked down at her and at his special poison, which was pooled down on the ground near Victor's feet. He sighed and then once again looking up at Emily, he looked at her with a mixture between a frown and pursued lips.

"My dear, he is dying. But-" he started but Victoria, hearing this, gasped so loudly and horribly it made Elder Gutknecht wince.

"D-Dying? Why is Victor DYING? Please, someone, tell me what's going on! Tell me how to save him!" Victoria spoke and all the dead crowd sitting on the seats shrugged. Some looked up at Elder Gutknecht for some advice. But it was now Emily's turn to shout.

"Now your all '**Victor!**' all over him again! What happened to your 'Lord'?" Emily shouted angrily as she glared at Victoria. Victoria glared back, now looking extremely hurt. "I was forced to marry!" Victoria shouted back as she tears started to flow in her eyes. Emily only gave a huff again, glancing back at her to-be husband. But something was wrong. Victor wasn't dead yet. Why?

A cough alerted Victoria and Emily's attention towards Elder Gutknecht. Elder Gutknecht looked rather sternly at the two living and dead woman and then pointed towards the puddle of wine. Emily and Victoria, though annoyed and angry for being disturbed in their argument, managed to look down at the puddle of poison beside Victor's unconcious body.

"Unless Victor drinks all of the wine, he cannot die."

**A/N: **I'm sorry for letting you hang again but I'm in a hurry! I will write again very soon, I promise! Please review!


	3. Mine, Mine, MINE!

**When Crows Surround**

**A/N: **Oooooh! **MORE LOVELY REVIEWS! THANK YOU! **-hug- Thank you to **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies and Deyinel! **I hope you enjoy this next chapter:) I am not quite sure if it will turn into Victor/Emily or Victor/Victoria, but I'm still thinking! lol I don't mind both pairs really, lol:D Oh and griffin-queen-of-silver-skies, I did think of making Victor's body half dead, normal and dead but I thought it would be really really weird, you know? lol! So I'm happy you liked Victor this way! -grins- Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya'll so very much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie Corpse Bride or any of the characters that come out!

**Mine, Mine, MINE!**

"Are you crazy? Drink that puddle of yuck? I'm never gonna do that in my life!" a small skeleton boy shouted and pointed towards the puddle of red poison. "Your life is already gone, boy!" Elder Elder Gutknecht spoke with a frown and the small skeleton boy only giggled in reply. Victoria and Emily stared at the Elder Gutknecht confusedly.

"What do you mean? He isn't going to die?" Emily demanded with flaring eyes as Elder Gutknecht nodded awkwardly.

"He is half dead. And still half alive. That's why he is dying but not dead yet."

Victoria gasped and a small skeleton girl came from the wooden benches and gave her a smirk. Victoria gasped again, seeing the skeleton girl and the girl looked annoyingly at her. "Would you stop gasping already!"

"She's got a point, you know," one of the Corpses sitting on the benches shouted. Victoria only frowned and then let her gaze fall back at Victor. He looked as if he was asleep. And he _was_ asleep. But how can someone be half-dead? Victoria thought irritably. And the Corpse Bride beside Victor... she didn't like her at all! How dare she grab _her _Victor? How _dare_ she try to kill Victor!

"Get your living eyes off my husband!" shouted Emily angrily as a glare returned her look. Emily's lips curled into a angry frown as Victoria looked up at her enemy as well.

"Now now, ladies, we need to get Victor somewhere besides the floor-" a skeleton with a long curly mustache and a pipe spoke, his bony head bent towards Victor's dying but slightly undying body. But he was cut short by a 'Shut up!' from one of the bony audiences. Some of the dead ladies gasped and spoke, 'Oh how rude!'

"Victor is mine!" Emily shouted as she tried her best at pulling Victor up. Instead her bony hand broke from her arm and she fell on the floor, looking rather miserably. Maggot slithered towards her and onto her shoulder, wearing a glare like Emily's as well.

"Don't touch him! This is all your fault Victor is dying! You and your stupid wedding!" Victoria shouted and Emily's face quickly started to turn darker blue. Victoria snatched Victor's arm from Emily's torn hand. Emily's hand protested by jumping up and down. Emily herself was glaring daggers at Victoria.

"Until you came, we were going nicely! How dare you insult me!" Emily growled as she scooped up her hand, reattaching it back. Now Victoria was glaring daggers at Emily's direction.

"Urgghhhhhhhh..." a loud painful moan escaped from a dying man as Victoria immediately let go of Victor's arm again. Another loud groan escaped Victor's lips as he fell an inch on the floor with a thud.

"Victor? Are you awake?" Emily spoke, kneeling down, stroking Victor's hair lovingly and Victor's eyes opened. But it wasn't staring at neither of them. His gaze was at the chapel door again as he saw someone unexpected chuckle evilly.

**A/N: **I really should stop with cliffies! But I love them! And I know, you're probably getting ready to buy a cookie shooter or something, lol. -takes out cookie shield but takes a bite before shielding self- I will update soon though! So please review and tell me what you think! Please please please:)


	4. FOR MY REVIEWERS and READERS!

**When Crows Surround**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie Corpse Bride or any of the characters that come out!

**ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

Since I like both pairs (Victor/Emily and Victor/Victoria) I am quite unsure of which to choose from! So I thought I would ask my readers/reviewers for their opinions! Here's the main question:

If you are a **Victor/Emily Fan**, would you want me to kill off Victor so Emily could have Victor?

**...Orrrrrr...**

If you are a **Victor/Victoria Fan**, would you want me to let Victor live so Victoria could have Victor just like in the movie?

It depends really, but its really gonna be Victor's choice in the end, not Victoria or Emily or Lord Barkis!

Choose your pick and if there's lots of votes for either pair, I will write from there! So please vote quick! I'm itching to write here:D lol! Thank you so much for reviewing for the previous chapter! And as usual, I LOVED THEM ALL! Thank you thank you thank you! hugs tightly until one of the reviewers start to turn blue Oh dear.

**Please REVIEW so I can look at your vote! Or you can e-mail me (if you go to my Profile, you'll find it there! Orlisroses29 at hotmail would be best!) Thank you YET AGAIN:)**


	5. It Was His Time

**When Crows Surround**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for voting! I have decided the end will become a Victor/Emily! (I'm sorry it I let you down if you wanted Victor/Victoria. It was just that I had alot more votes for Victor/Emily!) And this is probably the end... -sniffle- Makes me want to cry! No more fuzzies.. -sniffles again- But I got another idea for a Corpse Bride fic, a bit similar to this fic, and after this, I will probably start writing that one:) lol Well anyways, I would like to thank **Imagi, griffin-queen-of-silver-skies, Mrs.Van Dort, The Pumpkin Queen, Tears to Shed, ryokomuyo1, MagicalGirl23, Alura, Adlea Evanstar, nitwittie, gracefuldead56, Kate, chugirl2526 **and all my previous reviewers for this fic! **I THANK YOU ALL! **:D Now I must really let you read, lol! Here I go, for the last time in here! Please review tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie Corpse Bride or any of the characters that come out!

**It Was His Time**

"How fascinating... Is this supposed to be a funeral?"

There was a gasp as the figure chuckled evilly even more loudly then before. His words sounded sly as his eyebrows rose, his eyes filled with evil intentions as to what he will do. Emily stared in confusion as she saw Victoria gasp horribly, eyes widening in terror. The bones and corpses continued to stare along with Emily as the man walked further towards the two brides and their groom.

Lord Barkis was now right in front of Emily and Victoria, who were now standing up slowly. Victoria gave out a terrified gasp as she started to back away. Then as swift as a cat, Lord Barkis tugged the sword out of General Bonesapart and thrust it up in the air, ready to strike into Victor's stomache. But halfway through the thrust Barkis stopped, a sly grin forming on his lips.

Victoria, horrified at what Barkis was about to do to Victor, gave out a sigh of relief. But she didn't like the look on his face, that joyful glee he wore when he had been rejoicing at the quiet wedding feast at her home just minutes ago.

Emily, who secretly wished that sword to strike into Victor, looked rather disappointed. Why didn't this man kill Victor for her, why? It would have been much easier for herself and for that man, whoever he was. Emily's eyes narrowed towards the man. He looked strangely familiar, but who?

An evil chuckle escaped Barkis's lips as he lowered his sword. A mad look filled his eyes as he continued to chuckle. And then he spoke, "Why should I kill him when his already dying of his accord?" With another mad chuckle, Barkis raised the tip of the sword at Victoria's direction. "And _you_, my dear, are coming with me! I won't leave empty-handed, even if it means dragging along a poor blasted woman like you, dear, _dear _Victoria!" Barkis smiled in triumph.

**"You!"**

A word escaped from Emily's lips as Barkis looked annoyingly at Emily. At first he only looked unconcerned but quickly the smile that had been there before started to disappear, starting with a frown and then with a horrified reply of 'Emily? But I left you!'

Emily's eyes immediately flared with anger as she realised the man in front her. And when he recognized her, she felt anger boil in her even more. "_For dead._"

The crowd gasped in horror as some of the bones' jaws dropped that it fell to the floor with a clatter. Victoria gave a gasp as well and even Victor, who was only half listening, gave a gasp between a moan and a growl.

"This woman is obviously delusional!" Barkis shouted quickly as he scheming eyes went to and fro. He could see now that the bones and corpses were not happy to hear that he had killed Emily. All eyes glared towards Barkis. "Stay back!" Barkis shouted, whirling the sword around and then tried to grab for Victoria. Fortunately for Victoria, she moved away and grabbed for Victor's arms, heaving him up to his feet. She gave out a silent gasp at the weight of Victor's arms.

_So he really is dying, _Victoria thoughtwith horror. Her grip seemed to loosen as Victor gave out a painful moan again. Emily, though her attention was averted towards Barkis, saw Victoria holding her husband and quickly tried to snatch at Victor's other arm.

Barkis, seeing Emily's attention go away from him, swung the sword at Emily's direction. The sword went through Emily's bones, which should have killed anyone. But it didn't and Emily only had to pull it with a slight tug and throw it towards Barkis's direction.

Barkis, not quite expecting this, saw the sword pierce him instead and go straight through his body. He gave out a horrible sounding choke that Emily darkly smiled at and Barkis was dead before he knew it.

He stumbled to the floor, as he felt the life draining away from him. And to his utmost fright, he saw all the corpses and bones grinning at each other before attacking him, dragging him away into the door that returned the dead to their land.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Emily and Victoria kept pulling at Victor's arms, shouting insults at their direction. Victoria was shouting how awful Emily was and Emily was, of course, shouting about how dreadful Victoria was. Elder Gutknecht could only sigh at the stupidity of the situation. He knew if Victor spoke up and told his true feelings towards one of the two screeching dead and living ladies, this fuss will be over soon. So he spoke.

"Victor, who do you love?"

Victoria and Emily immediately stopped shooting insults and stared towards Victor, both of them looking startled at Elder Gutknecht's question. _Indeed, what is your answer, Victor?_ Victoria thought while Emily thought the same. They both waited for Victor to answer, but not before setting him into a sitting position.

Victor also looked a bit deathly startled at the question as well. He himself was not quite sure as well. For one, he loved Emily's wonderful personality. But for another, he loved Victoria's wonderful character as well.

He loved them both. He knew though that he, deep down, loved Emily. For Emily was the one who saved him, although as a accident, from the marriage he was quite horrified of. Emily was the one who cheered him with her excellent attractiveness and her lively spirit. Emily was the one who comforted him with her beautiful smile.

"Emily..."

Emily gave out a shout of delight as Victoria gave out a strangled sob. Victoria tearfully let Emily hug Victor's dying body. _Victor? _Victoria thought and started to cry. She loved Victor. Victor was the one who made her smile. Victor was the one who cared for her. And he didn't love her? Victoria only sobbed harder.

Emily hugged Victor tightly. She loved him! She had always loved him. From the first time he had said the vows to her in the woods to the end where she was about to marry him. He was the one. Her true love. And this time, her husband cared for her also. Emily smiled with happiness. But now that she did have Victor, she felt deep sympathy for Victoria that she did not have before. She stopped hugging Victor and got up, walking towards Victoria.

Bitterly, Victoria backed away from Emily, who wore a sad smile on her face. She didn't need sympathy! Victoria wanted Victor! Victoria only sobbed loudly, putting her hands on her face as she automatically seemed to collapse onto the bench behind her. She saw, from the corner of her tearful eyes, the Corpse Bride sit beside her and patt her on the shoulder. Victoria began to push the hand on her away from her. But she stopped. She didn't have the power to do so.

"I'm sorry.." Emily said and Victoria, though looking very sad, smiled weakly, as her expression turned from anger to forgiveness. "You have found your true love. I thought I had found mine. I'm happy if you are happy, Victor, Emily."

Victor, who really wanted to comfort her but was unable to, just sat in his deathly position and watched as Emily comforted Victoria with a patt and an apology. Victor felt very sorry for Victoria. For now Victoria had no one to be with. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he managed to raise his head up. He saw Elder Gutknecht raise the red bottle of poison to his lips and wash it down Victor's throat. Slowly he felt numb with the cold and before long he felt his pain subside. He wiggled his finger a bit and found that he could move again.

He immediately did so by walking up towards Emily and Victoria. Victoria looked up tearfully at Victor, expecting to hear words come from Victor's now dead lips. Instead, Victor leaned forward and softly kissed Victoria's cheek. Victoria blushed immediately and Emily couldn't help but pout and smile at the same time. And then Victor, with his dead lips, smiled. And now all of them, including Elder Gutknecht and Scraps smiled.

**A/N: **Yay! At last I finished this chapter! I hoped you liked the end, it was kind of hard for me to think of! Anyways thank you all to everyone who voted, reviewed and read my fic, **When Crows Surround! **-hugs you all- I am coming up with another story so you might see me again writing that that other story! So if yes, I will see you later! If not, bye bye and **THANK YOUUUU!** :DDD


End file.
